


the most important thing

by softmagnusbane



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Boys In Love, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-22 01:02:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9574970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softmagnusbane/pseuds/softmagnusbane
Summary: Finding his quiver empty and looking at his target full of arrows Alec realizes he’s spent all his training in a daze. He shakes his head and rubs a hand over his face frustrated, it’s not that he doesn’t like Valentines day, he never paid it any mind, never had to. It’s definitely not that he doesn’t want to spend the evening with Magnus, he reallydoes, it’s just that he wants to make itgreat, spectacular even, everything the amazing man deserves and more.For the prompt: Shadow World Traditions/Customs





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Valentines fic-a-thon! Hope you like it <3 
> 
>  
> 
> You can find me at [softmagnusbane](https://www.softmagnusbane.tumblr.com)

Their first Valentines day together, Alec is on the verge of going to visit Max in Idris just so he doesn’t have to deal with it. He loves Magnus he really does, after almost a year together he can say that with a pretty big confidence, still remembering the day he’d whispered it into his boyfriend’s neck after kissing him good morning.

The way Magnus had froze, one hand in Alec’s hair and the other on the side of his neck, smoothing over his neck rune with his thumb, to this day it makes Alec’s stomach flutter. He’d been so _scared_ , so worried he’d taken it too far, jumped in head under water without any way of swimming up to breathe but then it’d happened. The barest whisper, if they hadn’t been plastered together as close as can be he wouldn’t have heard it. “really?” the vulnerability in his lover’s voice had made something clench in his gut and he’d realized with a start that it wasn’t too soon at all, Magnus genuinely struggled to believe it was true. So used to being used for a good time, spent time with when the others wanted to and then turned up as _not worth it_ , the thought of Magnus baring his heart for other people made something uncomfortable stir inside of Alec, not because he’d been with other people _like that_ but because they’d let him go and broken a piece of him with it. How could anyone spend time with this amazing magical man and willingly let him go is something Alec will never understand.

Finding his quiver empty and looking at his target full of arrows Alec realizes he’s spent all his training in a daze. He shakes his head and rubs a hand over his face frustrated, it’s not that he doesn’t like Valentines day, he never paid it any mind, never had to. It’s definitely not that he doesn’t want to spend the evening with Magnus, he really _does_ , it’s just that he wants to make it _great_ , spectacular even, everything the amazing man deserves and more. 

This is the problem though. Alec wants to make it memorable, angels knows how many Valentine’s days Magnus has lived through, how Alec can make one of over a hundred memorable is a frustrating question that keeps him coming up blank on the answer. He isn’t very good at being romantic, he wants to be, but he isn’t like Jace who knows how to charm Simon with a simple line or Izzy who has Clary on the floor simply with a look. He’s, he’s, actually he doesn’t know what he is in that department.

Deciding to get help from the ones he knows has this shit covered Alec goes to find his siblings, both conveniently sitting in the library, keeping themselves busy with research whilst waiting for any sign of demons or if there are any rogue shadowhunters left after Valentine, Alec likes to think that would be impossible given how he watched Magnus literally turn the man and at least ¾ of his army into dust 8 months ago, but he knows it could always happen, there’s always the risk of a rogue surviving and hiding out to attack at the least expecting moment… After the death of Valentine and the circle, the institute had been surprisingly peaceful. Sure they happened upon a couple of the rogues still, but nothing they couldn’t handle, especially now that they were basically clueless idiots fighting for a circle that doesn’t exist anymore, safe to say the shadowhunter’s everyday were almost back to normal, as normal as it can be when your job consists of killing demons. 

“Hey, can you help me with something?”, Izzy is already waiting for him to sit down when he approaches, small smile on her face. “Gimme a minute” Jace grumbles from behind a book and Izzy smacks the back of his head gently. “Can’t you see our loving hermano is distressed? We can research after Jace.” she smirks as the blonde rubs his head, muttering something under his breath Alec is pretty sure he should be thankful no one heard.  
“What’s up man?” he finally says, scowl softening when he sees Alec fiddling with the sleeves of his sweater. Alec closes his eyes and takes a deep breath, preparing himself for any possible teasing. “it’s about Valentine’s day.” He looks up, both his siblings immediately seems to understand what’s going on, angel he’s thankful for his siblings. “Alec. Magnus doesn’t expect anything big, you know that right, he’ll be happy just to spend the evening with you.” Izzy murmurs, placing her hand on his arm in a comforting gesture, he lets his mouth twitch up a little, he forgot how good friends Izzy and Magnus has become. “Yeah man I mean, just show up with a bow on your head and you’re good to go!” Jace smirks and Alec rolls his eyes, smacking his arm playfully. 

“Right because that’s what you’re doing? Honestly how you even got that nerdy vamp to like you I’ll never know.” he mutters and smirks at the fake offended “ _Hey!_ ” he gets back before focusing on Izzy. “I know he doesn’t expect anything Iz, but I want to make it special… Memorable.” he sighs, frustration from earlier picking up again but Izzy as always knows just what to say. “Hermano, if you want to make it memorable, give him that box you’ve been holding on to for 3 months. I know you don’t believe in tradition but, if you involve him in a shadowhunter tradition, I think he’d find that pretty memorable, especially since it’s Valentine’s day.” she winks and removes her hand to pick up her book again. “I’m with Iz here Alec, Magnus’ will love it!” the blonde gives him a thumbs up and grin before turning serious again. “Simon will like the bow thing right?” and the seriousness in which his parabatai is saying this is enough for Alec to crack up, completely forgetting why he was stressed at all. Izzy snorts from behind her book and Jace face turns into the resemblance of a kicked puppy. “Hey, I’m sure he’ll love it. He’s with you isn’t he?” Alec doesn’t wait to hear Jace’s reaction before he runs to his room, nothing but a faint yell in his ears which makes him smirk before he opens his door.

Magnus has been walking around the loft for the last half hour, okay so maybe _pacing_ is a more right word for it. He can’t help it, its his first official Valentine’s with his Alexander, a man who all those months ago unlocked feelings he’d long since forgotten he could experience. Which is why he’s spent the better part of the day re-decorating, it helps his stress levels. And if he switched the blue leather couch for a beige one simply because it would be more comfortable and roomy if the turn of events this evening led them to couch cuddling, no one had to know. 

He decided and re-decided against candles about five times, not wanting to be too much but also not wanting it to be mistaken as a simple dinner. Tonight is not a simple dinner, it might not have a meaning from the shadowhunters perspective but Magnus is a sucker for romance, a true romantic Catarina had once called him with a placating smile after he’d explained why he was still with Camille after catching her with another vampire a week earlier. At the time he’d hated it, hated that he always found a way to spin the ugly truth into something romantic, how Camille had known and used exactly that to get him to bend to her will. He’d thought that part of him died with Camille leaving, all the signs pointed to it, he became distant, hooked up with people to boost his own self esteem, never even bringing them to his place, never once trying to find actual _love_. 

Then Alexander had happened, the oblivious shadowhunter who had waltzed into his life and set up camp and singlehandedly awoken the romantic in Magnus again. Who made him want to write poems and serenades, steal the stars or the whole moon from the sky if it could make Alec smile, Cat had seen the switch at once, of course she had, hundreds of years of friendship doesn’t go unnoticed. 

Despite what he’d been afraid of she hadn’t been negative to his relationship, she’d smiled sadly, knowing far too well their fate and told him she’s there for him, that she wants to hear everything from every little moment, from little fights to big moments and huge steps with them, so she can experience it with him. He’d of course agreed and promptly made her regret her decision now as he’s begging her to help him pick out an outfit for tonight. He’s magically changed so many times he accidentally combined a black shirt with a purple tunic, another day he might’ve said fuck it and wore it on his club just to prove he _could_ , not now though, definitely not now.

Cat glares at him through the phone, rolling her eyes for the 3rd time in as many minutes, “Magnus, I love you, but for the love of all that is holy just pick a shirt! I’m sure Alec will rip it off at the end of the night no matter so just pick one with easy access.” she smirks and Magnus chokes on air, feeling a blush creeping up, thankfully she’s the _only_ one who can make him blush of embarrassment, unfortunately she’s _far_ to aware of that fact herself. “Catarina I’ll have you know-” “I’d love nothing more than to hear you out right now Magnus but I got an emergency call from another warlock, I’ll talk to you tomorrow. And NO I can do this without you, no chance in hell you’re not spending Valentine’s with this man. Now wear the low cut red silk shirt that shimmers, the tightest black pants you have, red streaks in your hair and smoky eyes with the cherry lipstick I got you a few years ago and you’re good to go. Byeeee.” She hung up before he even had time to react and he wanted to be annoyed, he really did, but she gave him the perfect outfit. 

So now, 30 minutes later he’s pacing the living room, contemplating if the red lipstick is too much. He’s no stranger to lipstick of course, but he hasn’t worn it in front of Alec yet. And it makes him all kinds of nervous. Just as he’s about to go to the bathroom and wash it off the front door opens to show none other than his boyfriend, using the key Magnus had given him a few months back. After he’s removed his shoes he finally stands up tall, proud in a way that makes something warms stir in Magnus’ gut. He looks _stunning_ , tight black pants which Magnus had gotten him a couple of weeks ago, and a fitting blue shirt with the top button popped and sleeves rolled up to his elbows, honestly how is Magnus _not_ supposed to jump him.

After standing outside the door for 5 minutes, approximately, he may have counted the seconds. Alec finally takes a deep breath and uses his key, _his key_ still makes something flutter in his chest, to open the door. Feeling his nerves kick in he can see the bottom of Magnus’ pants when he bends down to remove his boots, he closes his eyes and stands back up, hating how nervous he is just to see his boyfriend. To give him the gift he’s been wanting to give him for _3 months_ it’s ridiculous really. 

Finally opening his eyes Alec feels all the blood in his head rush south, Magnus always looks amazing but tonight. Tonight he looks _ethereal_ , his glamour is gone (which Alec thanks all the angels in the sky for) and his make up somehow emphasizes the sensuality in them, molten gold swirls with pitch black slits that never fail to get Alec going, to the great pleasure of his lover. There’s something else though, something _new_ and when he sees it Alec can’t help the hitch in his breath. 

Those gorgeous plush lips are colored a deep glistening red, the kind that no doubt will be difficult to get off his skin, Alec want’s to be _covered_ in kisses with it. Finally getting back movement in his legs he strides towards his boyfriend and hauls him in by his dark red shirt to crash their lips together, earning a low groan from the slightly shorter man at the unbridled lust in his lover’s movements. 

Pulling apart sometime later, just to rest their foreheads together Alec smiles. “Happy Valentines day” his previous nerves forgotten when he looks into the lust blown cat eyes of his love. Magnus shares his smile, moving his hands up Alec’s sides to play with the hair on the back of his head. “Happy Valentines day Alexander.” he murmurs, closing the distance in a far more innocent kiss before placing one on his cheek and detangling them, heading towards the kitchen, Alec trailing behind, mesmerized by the swing of those magical hips in front of him.

In the kitchen Alec smiles seeing the stove filled with different sorts of pots and pans, every single one with something in it, it smells amazing and he feels his mouth water but pushes the thought of his man’s delicious food away and moves to get the box from his pocket. Magnus stirs in a few of the pots before jumping up to sit elegantly on the kitchen counter, motioning with his fingers for Alec to come closer. And really, Alec doesn’t need to be told twice. He fits himself between strong thighs, letting his hands move slowly up them, feeling the warmth of his lover’s skin beneath the soft material, smirking when Magnus inhales sharply. “I brought you something” he whispers against the magical man’s neck, trailing kisses from underneath his ear to his lips, barely holding back a groan as he tastes that sweet cherry lipstick again. 

“Darling you shouldn’t have, your company is more than enough for me” Magnus breathes against his lips when they part. Moving to kiss the corner of red stained lips before making his own way down Alec’s neck, feather-light kisses along his jaw before finally reaching the rune he so adores. Alec swallows hard and tightens his grip on his lover’s thighs, he closes his eyes to focus, wanting nothing more than to take this man to the bedroom and spend the rest of the night in there, but he want’s to do this first, he _needs_ to. 

Magnus must sense he’s not with him because he pulls away, searching Alec’s eyes, a frown appearing on his beautiful face. “Is something wrong baby?” he asks, and Alec can’t repress the shiver that follows the use of that endearment, he was never really into endearments before he met Magnus, now he can’t get enough of them. Looking up, hazel meets golden and he shakes his head, smiling a little as he uses one hand to take the box from his pocket. Its small and flat, so there’s no mistaking it for a ring-box, not that Alec hasn’t thought about that, _that_ box is in the back of his closet at the institute, waiting for the right time. 

He holds the gift for Magnus to take, and the other man gently removes his hands from Alec’s hair to take it, holding it so gently, as if it will break if he doesn’t. He slowly pulls the lid of and stares in awe at the small thing inside. “Alexander” he starts, but Alec kisses him before he can go further. “It’s an old shadowhunter tradition” he starts, taking out the necklace to show it to his lover properly. “when we find the one we want to spend the rest of our lives with, we give them our first weapon, the most important thing to us, to show that, that now, they are the most important thing to us.” he finishes and swallows before looking back up at Magnus’ face. Magnus who’s gorgeous golden eyes are brimmed with unshed tears and Alec would be worried if it wasn’t for the gorgeous smile on those shiny red lips. “ _oh Alexander._ ” he breathes, voice rough and pulls him in for a kiss. Letting all the love he has for this man shine through. Alec smiles when they separate and holds the necklace up, letting the arrowhead catch in the light “May I?” he gestures to Magnus neck, which is already carrying a couple of necklaces, the magical man smiles warmly and snaps his fingers, effectively ridding himself of all the jewelry around his neck and nods. Exhaling shakily when he feels those strong hands move to clasp the back of it, heart brimming with happiness and love for the other man he feels the tears he was holding back slip down his face.

Alec thumbs away the stair wetness on his cheeks after he fixes the arrowhead to lie properly and leans in to capture those sweet lips with his own. “I love you Magnus” He murmurs as strong arms wrap around his shoulders. “And I love you Alexander.” 

The rest of the night goes by like a dream, they eat, enjoy each other’s company in the low candle light before moving to the couch for drinks. Ending up asleep in each other’s arms on the incredibly comfortable sofa both of them can easily agree that Valentines day together, is the best Valentines day they’ve both had. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! <3 
> 
> English isn't my native language so if there's any mistakes I'd appreciate if you let me know so I can fix it :)


End file.
